New Student
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: Yoh as transfer to Seigaku and its in the same class as Eiji and Fuji but will be able to keep his secret as a shaman or not?
1. Chapter 1

It's a new semister in Seigaku and the exams are just about over and in class 6 everyone as classes started the teacher said ''we have a new student from Chiba transfering to our class'' Fuji open his blue yes at the boy with hearphone and spikey hair.

''I'm Yoh Asakura'' the boy said ''I'm happy to be here'' the teacher ask him to sit near next to Eiji as class start since the exams just ended the teacher gives out a new lesson plan, Eiji said ''hi I'm Eiji let's be buddies'' Yoh said ''sure Eiji-kun!''

At lunchtime Yoh had lunch by himself but soon Eiji and Fuji joins him Eiji said ''Yoh I hope we can join you'' Yoh said ''sure Eiji-kun'' looking at Fuji he ask ''who's the guy?'' Eiji said ''nya his Fuji Shuusuke his also from Chiba like you!'' Yoh said ''that's awesome'' but Fuji didn't say a word to him.

After school Fuji said ''hey Eiji last one to the tennis court loses!'' Fuji said as he run outside, Eiji chases after him he said ''hey let's change up first Fujiko!'' Eiji notice Yoh sitting on a bench near the clubhouse he appoarch him and ask ''hey Yoh what you doing here?'' Yoh said ''beats me'' Eiji ask ''you want to join the tennis club?''

Yoh said ''no I don't like tennis but does this school have a club that involes spirits and contacts with ghosts'' Eiji wasn't too sure about a club like that he said ''you can join the ghost hunting club'' Yoh said ''I want to contact ghost not kill them'' Eiji just thinks that Yoh is wired.

Later that day...

Yoh is walking down town his guardian ghost Amidamaru appears to him, ''what you think about that school so far Yoh?'' the samurai ask his shaman Yoh said ''I hate it, it sucks Amidamaru'' Amidamaru ask ''why Yoh?'' Yoh said ''the teachers are ok but there clubs suck they don't have club that involes been a shaman''

''shamans like you don't exist Yoh'' Amidamaru said ''in fact in this world only a few people believe in ghost'' Yoh said ''I like my old school better'' Amidamaru said ''you have a mission here Yoh'' Yoh said ''I know and its to look for the shaman Sliva speaks off''

The next day after school Eiji shouts ''Yoh let's walk home together!'' Yoh said ''no thanks Eiji-kun'' Yoh walks off but Eiji continue following him, Yoh barks ''quit following me!'' but Eiji ingores him he ask '' so what you like?'' Yoh said ''spirits who like to party'' Amidamaru mumbles ''what the hell?''

Eiji laughs he said ''your funny there no such things as ghost'' Yoh remembers that shaman don't exist here so no will believe him when he said that he see can have contact with spirits he continue to walk away from Eiji he doubt he gain friends in this world.

At the graveyard not too far from town its very dark and there no sign of Eiji anymore, Yoh said ''its ok Amidamaru you can come out'' Amidamaru appear to Yoh he ask '' any sign of that guy? Yoh said '' nope I lost him and just in time too'' he said ''spirit wake up its alright I will not hurt you I'm a shaman, I'm a friend'' Amidamaru ask '' is that a good idea Yoh?''

Yoh said ''relax Amidamaru shaman may not exist among humans in this world but it still do among the spirit world'' spirit appear before Yoh and Amidamaru they said ''a young shaman we are happy to see you child'' Yoh said '' at least we have spirits to hang with here'' Amidamaru said ''I don't like where this is going''

As the night pass Yoh spend his time hanging out with spirit but he didn't notice Eiji was spying on him, he ask '' what is Yoh doing in a graveyard?'' he appoarch Yoh he ask ''Yoh what are you doing in this graveyard?'' Yoh ask the spirits to go back to their graves and he ask Amidamaru to hide as well.

Yoh ask ''what you want with me Eiji-kun?'' Eiji said ''I'm just wondering what you doing in this creepy place'' Yoh ask ''you want to know?'' Eiji nod his head, Yoh said ''in that case then...Amidamaru appear yourself!'' Eiji ask ''who is Amidamaru?'' In a flash a Amidamaru appears himself.

Eiji screams ''a ghost!'' Yoh said ''so you can see him then in that case I will tell you this I'm a shaman''


	2. Chapter 2

Eiji face turns pale as the samurai ghost appears before him he scream ''don't hurt me!'' Yoh said ''relax he won't hurt you his with me his my friend and my guardian ghost'' Amidamaru said ''I doubt his the shaman that Sliva speaks off'' Eiji ask ''shaman?'' Yoh said ''yeah I doubt as well his like Manta'' Amidamaru said ''let's go home Yoh''

The next day in class Eiji told his classmates what he saw last night but none of his classmates took it seriously Fuji said ''you just a bad dream Eiji'' Eiji said ''its not a dream Fuji I swear Yoh can contact ghost'' Yoh enters the room he said ''hey guys did I miss anything'' Fuji said ''Eiji thinks you can see spirits''

Eiji said ''its true tell them Yoh!'' Yoh ask ''tell what?'' Eiji said ''about last night that you can see ghost and you have one as a pet'' Amidamaru mumbles ''I'm not his pet I'm his guardian ghost!'' Yoh said ''I had no idea what you said'' Eiji said ''don't lie Asakura!'' Fuji said ''please forgive him he probaby ate too much sweets again'' Yoh just laugh.

After school as Yoh walks home Eiji ask ''why didn't tell them?'' Yoh ask ''about what me been a shaman?'' Eiji said ''duh!'' Yoh said ''I can't its a secret that must never tell anyone not even you'' Eiji ask ''why?'' Yoh pause in his track he said ''cause one in this world believe in ghost and no one can see them either and I know a shaman like me doesn't exist either''

Yoh continue walking he said ''just go away I don't want be anyone'' Eiji now understands that his hurt that his the only one who can have contact with spirits and understands them and for that he has no human friends in this world.

At Yoh's apartment Yoh lay in his bed looking at a picture of his shaman team and a picture of his parents and his twin brother, Amidamaru said ''you shouldn't had been so mean to Eiji'' Yoh said ''what the point he will never understand me none of them will ever will!'' Amidamaru said ''give them a chance Yoh''

Yoh said ''even if I give them a chance I doubt they will ever understand me just look at me Amidamaru I'm diffrent from them I can see spirits and they can't'' Amidamaru said ''just because you see ghost doesn't mean your already diffrent from them your still human Yoh'' Yoh said ''a human who can see spirits''

Amidamaru can see that his shaman is having a hard time and Yoh is very socialable so making friends shouldn't be hard for him Amidamaru said ''Yoh I know you your a socialable kid and you love making friends'' Yoh said ''that may be true Amidamaru but it not the same''

The next day Yoh came to class early than usual his looks very sleepy he didn't sleep much last night and his eyes are red from crying all night as he take his seat, Fuji ask ''you ok newbie?'' Yoh said ''I didn't sleep last night and call me Yoh'' Fuji giggles he said ''I know you can call me Fuji or Fujiko but only Eiji can say that''

Fuji notice his eyes are red like Akaya he ask ''why is your eyes like that?'' Yoh said ''I cried all night'' Fuji ask ''why?'' Yoh said ''I miss my family'' Fuji ask ''where are your parents?'' Yoh said ''their working overseas'' Fuji said ''just like my dad'' he ask ''you have any sibling Yoh?'' Yoh said ''I have a twin brother his name is Zeke''

Fuji ask ''where is he?'' Yoh said ''his studying overseas'' he ask ''what about you Fuji?'' Fuji said ''I have two siblings I have a younger brother who's studying in St. Rudolph and a older sister she working for a company here in Tokyo'' Yoh said '' that's nice'' Fuji ask ''who's older you or Zeke?'' Yoh said ''Zeke was born first then me''

Fuji said ''I also grew up in Chiba I stayed there till I'm in the 7th grade if you want I can introduce you to my friend there'' Yoh said ''no thanks'' Fuji said ''what you come with me after school I want to meet my teammates'' Yoh doesn't want to but why not maybe the shaman Sliva said is there.

At the tennis court Tezuka barks ''start warming up!'' Fuji came in greeting his stonic friend it's rare to see Fuji in a good mood like today Fuji said ''all regulars gather up!'' Tezuka said ''that's my line!'' once the regulars are together Fuji said ''I want to meet my new friend''

Tezuka said ''this better be good Fuji or your runinng laps'' Fuji ingore Tezuka's threat he ask Yoh to enter the court Yoh said ''hi guys'' Fuji said ''this is Yoh his in my class I want you to all to be friends with him'' Eiji scream ''HIS THE GUY I TOLD YOU GUYS!'' Oishi said ''Eiji there no such things as ghost!''

Tezuka barks ''Eiji 10 laps now!'' Eiji smirks ''no fair'' Tezuka bark ''fine 30 laps no more complian and your going for a 50!'' Eiji said ''fine Tezuka!'' once Eiji starts runing Tezuka said ''forgive me Yoh his not always like that'' Yoh said ''no worries buchou mind introuding your unit to me'' Tezuka said ''sure guys stay your names!''

Momo said ''Momoshiro Takeshi call me Momo, 8th grade''

Kaidoh said ''Kaidoh Karou, 8th grade''

Taka said ''Kawamura Takashi but call me Taka-san, 9th grade''

Inui said ''Inui Sadaharu, 8th grade data tennis''

Oishi said ''Oishi Syuchiro, 8th grade fukubuchou''

Ryoma said ''Echizen Ryoma, 7th grade pillar of support''

Tezuka said ''and I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu 9th grade buchou''

Yoh said ''nice to meet you all'' Tezuka said ''this the tennis club if you wish to join us go ahead'' Yoh refuse he left the court so they continue training but lock his eye on Ryoma maybe its possible that his the shaman Sliva said.

After school Yoh begins to walk home when his oracle bell rings he had recieve a message

Yoh

Meet at the park at midnight I will be waiting

Sliva

Amidamaru ask ''who is it from?'' Yoh said ''its from Sliva he wants to me tonight at midnight'' Amidamaru said ''but we hadn't seen the shaman yet'' Yoh said ''but we just did'' Amidamaru ask ''who?'' Yoh said ''that Ryoma kid'' Amidamaru said ''don't get too sure about it'' Yoh said ''we will find out tonight''

At midnight at the park Sliva greets he said ''greetings Yoh'' Yoh said ''its been a while Sliva'' Sliva ask ''had you and Amidamaru saw the shaman?'' Yoh said ''not yet Sliva but I have a feeling I just did it's that Ryoma kid isn't'' Sliva said ''I don't the shaman's name Yoh''

Amidamaru ask ''but do you know who the shaman is?'' Sliva said ''I'm sorry but only the high shaman conuncil knows who the shaman is but I know his 2 years younger than you'' Yoh said '' so his a 7th grader that's a start''

Sliva took out a light blue oracle bell he said this will be the shaman's oracle bell it will tell you who he is since'' Yoh ask ''would I give to Ryoma?'' Sliva hand the oracle bell over to Yoh he said ''do what you must but bring this Ryoma kid to me'' Yoh said ''sure Sliva'' Amidamaru ask ''how?'' Yoh said ''like I did to Manta once''

Sliva disappears and said ''good luck Yoh''


	3. Chapter 3

The following day after school, Ryoma is about to go home when Yoh appoarch him Yoh said ''hi Ryoma let's hang out!'' Ryoma said ''sure Asakura-senpai'' Yoh quickly drags him to his house Ryoma shouts ''wait a section senpai!''

At Yoh's appartment Yoh said ''this my place make yourself at home I will get us some ice cream'' Ryoma sat on the sofa he said ''thanks senpai'' Amidamaru was peacefully sleeping on a sofa chair he wonders ''is that a ghost?'' Yoh came with 3 cups of ice cream he said '' well enough for all of us'' Ryoma ask ''senpai who is he'' pointing at Amidamaru.

Yoh said ''so you can see him, his my guardian ghost Amidamaru'' Ryoma ask ''you have a samurai watching over you?'' Yoh said ''yep I'm suprise your not scared'' Yoh appoarch Amidamaru he said ''hey Amidamaru wake up!'' Amidamaru moarns ''10 more minutes Yoh'' Ryoma ask ''is he ok?'' Yoh said ''yeah he is his just tired from last night''

Yoh sat besides Ryoma while Amidamaru sleeps Ryoma ask ''so what are you anyway?'' Yoh said ''I'm a shaman I can see ghost and contact with them from the spirit world'' Ryoma said ''creepy but cool senpai'' Amidamaru wakes he ask ''what happen?'' Yoh said ''you fell asleep Amidamaru'' Amidamaru said ''I'm sorry''

Yoh said ''don't be sorry your just tired that's all'' Amidamaru notice Ryoma he ask ''what is Ryoma doing here?'' Yoh said ''I invite him over for ice cream and not suprising his not scared of you'' Amidamaru ask ''he can see him?'' Yoh said ''yup so is official he can see ghost'' Ryoma said ''good day Amidamaru-dono''

Amidamaru said ''hi there Ryoma'' Yoh said ''well he pass the first test'' Ryoma ask ''test" Yoh took out the oracle bell Sliva gave him, Ryoma ask ''what is this?'' as he touch it, it screem glow a yellow light, Ryoma said ''so his the shaman'' Amidamaru ask ''but who is his guardian ghost?'' Ryoma ask ''what you guys mean?''

Yoh said ''you will find out tonight went you meet Sliva'' Ryoma ask ''who is Sliva?'' Amidamaru said ''your question will be answer tonight in the mean time stay here'' Yoh said ''don't worry about your parents I ask Amidamaru to leave a note to them''

(In Ryoma's bedroom door the note said ''I will be home late I have a study date with my classmate'')

At midnight Yoh take Ryoma to the park to meet Sliva, Ryoma ask ''who is this Sliva guy anyway Yoh?'' Yoh said ''you keep asking questions'' Sliva appears before them he said ''I see you brought someone is he Ryoma'' Yoh said ''yes and his the shaman you said'' Sliva ask ''how could you be sure?'' Yoh said ''the oracle bell reacts to him''

Sliva said '' alright Ryoma you had been chosen by the high shaman council to fullfil a mission the shaman world!'' Ryoma ask ''what mission? And what's going on and who are you?'' Sliva said ''my name is Sliva I'm a friend I will guide you in your journey'' Yoh ask ''should I hunt him a spirit later?'' Sliva said ''we already chose his spirit''

Sliva summon a spirit samurai spirit Sliva said ''this Hoshimaru he will be your new gurdian ghost'' Yoh ask ''a samurai like Amidamaru?'' Amidamaru said ''this has got to be a joke Sliva!'' Hoshimaru shouts ''you a problem with me?'' Sliva said ''can we all please get along here!''

Yoh ask ''I though shamans must chose their own ghost?'' Sliva said ''this his diffrent Yoh'' Ryoma ask ''so his my spirit?'' Sliva ask ''you like him?'' Ryoma said ''no all I got to say to him is mada mada dane'' Hoshimaru said ''I don't like you either kid!'' Amidamaru ask ''how old are you?'' Hoshimaru said ''600 years old''

Amidamaru said ''then were the same age as ghost'' Ryoma walk away without been notice but all the sudden he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoma wakes up in his room he moarns ''what happen?'' Hoshimaru said ''you pass out Ryoma'' Ryoma ask ''who took me home?'' Hoshimaru said ''Siliva did your parents already sleeping that time'' Ryoma notice that is already 3am his been asleep for 3 hours now.

Ryoma ask ''what about Yoh and Amidamaru?'' Hoshimaru said ''they left already'' Ryoma ask ''and you stayed with me?'' Hoshimaru said ''is my duty as a guardian ghost to look after my shaman'' Ryoma was suprise to learn how loyal his ghost is maybe his not so bad after all.

The next day in school Eiji rushes to Tezuka he ask ''do you know a samurai named Amidamaru?'' Tezuka ask ''why did you ask me that?'' Eiji said ''your good at history'' Tezuka said ''you love Japanese history so you should know'' Eiji said ''just give me your book'' Tezuka flip his history book open.

He reads ''it said here that Amidamaru is a samurai that died 600 years ago after betraying the emperor in order to save his friend'' Eiji said ''thanks Tezu-chan!'' Tezuka shouts ''don't call me that!'' In class Yoh is sleeping in his desk when Eiji shouts ''I got information on your pet ghost!'' Amidamaru shouts ''for the last time I'm not a pet!''

Yoh wakes up from the noise of his classmate and guardian ghost he ask ''what you want?'' Eiji said ''I know that Amidamaru is a 600 year old samurai that died to save his friend'' Yoh ask ''is this a pop quiz?'' he mumbbles ''how did he know that? I hope he doesn't know that Ryoma is also a shaman''

Durning lunch Ryoma and Yoh are the roof top he told Ryoma that no one can learn that his a shaman since shamans aren't born in this world that must keep it a secret he also said that Eiji knows about it which Ryoma took lightly since he can trust his senpai.

After school just as Ryoma leaves the court Yoh invite him over to train in the ways of the shaman as they head for Yoh's house they didn't realize Eiji follows them, in a forest Yoh called Amidamaru Yoh said ''first you need to learn how do spirit unity'' Ryoma ask ''what's that?'' Yoh said ''it when you join the same body as your spirit like this...''

Yoh said ''Amidamaru spirit form! Unity!'' Ryoma was amaze how Yoh and Amidamaru unite the same body Yoh said ''now you try'' Ryoma called Hoshimaru he shouts ''Hoshimaru spirit form! Unity! But nothing happen, Yoh said ''you need to focus here I will show you again''

1 hour later...

Yoh said ''give it one more go!'' Ryoma said ''alright!'' he shouts ''Hoshimaru spirit form! Unity!'' Ryoma finally did a succesful unity he can fill his spirit inside of him is like they have the same body now he said ''I feel like me and Hoshimaru are one'' Yoh said ''I once feel that as a child alright I will train you in martial arts!''

Eiji saw the whole thing he mumbles ''now he took ochibi too but this my chance to proof to the regulars about Yoh contacting with ghost'' Yoh said ''ok after this I will teach how to contact spirits in the spirit world''

After a long training...

Yoh took Ryoma for some ice tea and pudding they still talk about been a shaman and spirits Yoh told Ryoma about spirits can be use in daily basics like as an alarm clock, homework and bullies which Ryoma enjoys hearing but Amidamaru doesn't like the sound of it.

The next day durning tennis practice Ryoma ask Hoshimaru to wait for a few hours which Hoshimaru obey, Eiji rushes to Ryoma he said ''ochibi now your here you mind telling me about ghost'' Ryoma said ''I had no idea about that senpai'' Eiji said ''oh come on ochibi I know you can see ghost what about we expose Yoh''

Ryoma said ''leave me alone senpai'' but Eiji kept on bugging him Tezuka ask ''what are you doing Eiji?'' Ryoma shouts ''his bullying me Tezuka-buchou!'' Eiji said ''no I'm not!'' Tezuka barks ''Eiji 50 laps around the court!'' Eiji smirks ''no fair!'' As soon he starts runining Tezuka said '' don't worry Echizen just go practice''

Ryoma said ''let's play later buchou!'' Tezuka said ''sure maybe later!'' he mumbles ''why is Eiji acting so wierd these days his not himself anymore'' Oishi was also worried since he and Eiji don't practice as the golden pair anymore.

After club practice Ryoma rushes to find Yoh to train as a shaman but he didn't know that Eiji had followed him, as Ryoma head for Yoh's appartment Hoshimaru said ''Ryoma I sense someone'' Ryoma ask ''friend or foe?'' Hoshimaru said ''I'm not sure it might be a foe'' Ryoma said ''let's hurry to Yoh-senpai's house''

At Yoh's appartment Yoh was not home yet but a letter by the door said

Ryoma

I will be home late today but continue your shaman training redo the basics that I taught you yesterday

peace out

Yoh

Ryoma heads for the forest where he and Yoh trains he said ''well Hoshimaru looks like were alone today'' Hoshimaru said ''indeed young master let's proceed with our trainings'' Ryoma start doing martial art trainings it not easy as hitting a ball in tennis but it's so fun to train as a shaman.

Later he sat on the center of the training field and meditate on to train his mind and soul and clear his mind of any negative thoughts his mind was focus that he feel someone appoarching him and he feel his natural surroundings.

Yoh caught Ryoma meditating when he appoarch his trainee Ryoma quickly break his meditation and greet his shaman master Yoh notice that Ryoma is begining to respect him as an elite shaman he sure hope he will respect Sliva in the same way.

Yoh proceed Ryoma's shaman trainings Ryoma grew stronger quick and he and Hoshimaru are finally becoming friends they train till 7pm at night Yoh ask ''how are you so used to training like this, is not like tennis? Ryoma said ''our captain always train us the hard way he make us run laps muscle excerise and more''

Yoh suddenly remembers how Anna trains him but at least Tezuka can go easy on him Ryoma ask ''why were you late anyway?'' Yoh said ''I had some errands and I was with my friend'' Ryoma ask ''who?'' Yoh said ''you will one day meet in the shaman kingdom''

When Ryoma was gone Yoh went inside his house he lay down on his bed Amidamaru ask ''when will we tell him?'' Yoh said ''about Zeke, when his ready it not yet a good time'' Amidamaru said ''but Zeke knows his a shaman and he might attack him'' Yoh said ''relax Amidamaru as long as I'm with him Zeke can't hurt him''

2 weeks later...

Ryoma playing tennis with Momo his shaman trainings are working on him his tennis is much better now he can even return drunk smash without falling the regulars wonder how he got so strong even Inui suspects his fast growth but as usual Ryoma will just say ''mada mada dane''

After tennis practice as everyone leaves the court Tezuka appoarch Ryoma, he ask ''Echizen how you got so strong?'' Ryoma said ''I train at home like usual'' Tezuka said ''don't lie Echizen I may train on my own but no one can grow that much in less than 2 weeks'' Ryoma said ''you just need to train more''

Tezuka mumbles as Ryoma leaves the court ''you cocky little kid'' Ryoma quickly head for Yoh's house he cheerfully said ''Hoshimaru I will race you there!'' Hoshimaru said ''no thanks young master'' Ryoma smirks ''aww your no fun!'' Yoh meet them at the neighborhood and they begin training.

At midnight Yoh lends Ryoma to the park to meet again with Siliva, Siliva was impress that Ryoma had grown in 2 weeks he already fighting like a real shaman but Sliva expects Ryoma's growth Sliva said ''Yoh his ready to learn spirit control'' Yoh said ''already? That was fast his more quicker than me''

Ryoma ask ''what is spirit control?'' Siliva said ''is when you combine your spirit with a object that symbolizes it since Hoshimaru is a samurai he must be one with a sword'' Yoh said I will explain to you more at school in the mean time I will help you pick a weapon tommorow''

Siliva said ''you will soon be ready to meet your destiny Ryoma''


	5. Chapter 5

It's a Friday morning everyone in class seem quiet Yoh wonders why is like everyday his classmate are like this he sat near Fuji who has his beautiful blue eyes open while staring a picture of Yuuta as a child, Yoh ask ''is that your brother Fuji?'' Fuji said ''yes he was so young back then''

The teacher said ''class we have a new student today" a boy who looked just like Yoh happily smiles but Yoh glare he said ''Zeke!'' Zeke said ''I'm Zeke Asakura Yoh's twin brother I transfer here to be with my favorite little brother'' the teacher said ''alright sit behind Fuji and Yoh'' Zeke quietly sat next to his brother.

Durning lunch Yoh caught Fuji talking to his evil twin they seem to laughing as they talk, Fuji said ''Yoh is so lucky to have a brother like you Zeke'' Zeke said ''we may be twins but we are totally diffrent'' Yoh apporach them he said ''Zeke let's talk!'' Without a word Yoh drags Zeke to the rooftop.

At the rooftop Yoh angerly ask ''what you want Zeke?'' Zeke said ''I got no idea what you mean Yoh'' Yoh shouts ''no like you don't know anything Zeke I know you came to go after the shaman the shaman councils are saying Siliva told me everything before leaving the kingdom!'' Zeke said ''I came here to be with you my brother''

Yoh said ''don't like so friendly Zeke I never seen as my brother ever since we were born you always had been a curse to the Asakura bloodline your not a real part of my family and you will never be'' Zeke said ''so you figure my plans your smarter than I though what kind of training dad did to you''

He gave Yoh a grin and said ''is true I came to find the shaman and turn him to my student and train him to kill you and Siliva'' Yoh shouts ''never!'' Zeke said ''but I will soon find him'' Yoh shouts ''you will not get him he has a ghost his protected and as long am here you can't go near him'' Zeke leaves and said ''we will see Yoh''

After school Yoh rushes to Ryoma to warn him that his indanger that his twin brother Zeke had transfer to his class to go after him, Ryoma ask ''you have a brother?'' Yoh said ''yeah but his bad news for us go over to my house I will tell you everything'' they both hurry to Yoh's house.

Yoh explains to Ryoma about his family's history and truth about the shaman kingdom that his must master the shaman ways to stop Zeke, Ryoma was suprise to learn everything now he must train hard to be shaman.

so he waste no time training he took risk to unlock his Furoyou by the end of the day he finally master spirit control but since his body is still weak he pass out after mastering it Yoh took him to his bedroom Ryoma is getting a high fever since his body didn't handle the power too well.

Yoh nurse Ryoma back to health Amidamaru ask ''what about Zeke?'' Yoh said ''he can't touch Ryoma here so his staying here for the nigh his fever should be gone by morning is not to serious'' Hoshimaru felt helpless after seeing his shaman in pain.

The next day Ryoma woke up learning his in Yoh's house he couldn't recall anything after passing out Amidamaru said ''your finally awake Ryoma'' Ryoma ask ''what happen to me Amidamaru?'' Amidamaru said ''you pass out you worried us and you have a fever'' Ryoma said ''I'm fine now''

Amidamaru said ''stay here Ryoma you must skip school for the day Zeke is out there and his after you if you leave now you will be killed'' Ryoma said ''what the point of me skiping school he knows where I'm'' Amidamaru said ''he doesn't know stay here and your still warm''

Ryoma held his forehead and his neck his a little hot but is not that bad anymore, he ask ''where is Yoh-senpai?'' Amidamaru said ''at school to lock on his brother up he ask me to protect you'' Ryoma feels so helpless his like a child been protected by a parent.

At Seigaku Yoh lock his eyes on Zeke watching his every moment his classmates notice his glares Fuji ask ''what with the looks?'' Yoh said ''nothing'' at the liabrary Yoh appoarch Tezuka who is studying Science he said ''Tezuka I need to inform you something'' Tezuka ask ''what is it?''

Yoh said ''Ryoma has a cold he won't able to join you guys today'' Tezuka said ''alright thanks Yoh'' Yoh leaves Tezuka to study and continue locking on his twin brother after school Eiji walks over to the tennis court seeing Zeke outside he ask ''you joined the tennis club?''

Zeke said ''no I want stop by to see the tennis courts'' Eiji ask ''your Yoh's twin right?'' Zeke said ''yes his my younger twin brother'' Eiji ask ''can your brother really see ghost?'' Zeke said ''we both can is in our bloodline'' Eiji said ''I knew it but no one will believe me'' Zeke said ''I can help you expose him''

Eiji ask ''is it ok for you to do that to your brother?'' Zeke said ''yeah but if you need to do me one favor'' Eiji said ''anything'' Zeke said ''I'm looking for a young boy I heard his a part of the tennis club'' Eiji said ''you mean ochibi I happen to know that boy'' Zeke said ''bring him to me tommorow after school and I will help you expose my brother''

Eiji said ''you got yourself a deal Zeke'' Zeke said ''glad we can work things out please tell me where my brother lives'' Eiji said ''across town about a 50 blocks from here'' Zeke walks away he said ''I will help you expose him tommorow''

Yoh went home early he said ''Amidamaru I'm home I hope Ryoma's ok'' Amidamaru appear to his shaman master he said ''his alright his taking a nap in the living room'' Yoh put down his bag and check on Ryoma.

Ryoma just awakening up when Yoh appoarch him he said ''your awake sleepy head'' Ryoma ask ''how long you been home?'' Yoh said ''just now I skip last period to go to your house'' Ryoma ask ''why?'' Yoh said ''to get your things your staying here now your not safe in your house and your family are not shamans''

Ryoma said ''I know that senpai'' Yoh said ''as long as Zeke is out there you can't leave my side even at school'' Ryoma ask ''even I'm with Hoshimaru?'' Yoh said ''yes your not strong enough yet'' the door bell rang Yoh said ''I'm coming!'' Ryoma ask ''who can that be?''

As Yoh open the door a girl in an bandana said ''hello Yoh we meet again''


	6. Chapter 6

Yoh said ''Anna!'' Anna ask ''suprise to see me?'' Yoh ask ''why are you here?'' Anna said ''Siliva think you can handle this alone but I can't trust you with an inborn shaman'' she ask ''so had you found him?'' Yoh said ''yeah his here'' Anna said ''good I though Zeke caught him''

Anna enters the house when she saw Ryoma in the living room she ask ''who are you?'' Ryoma said ''I'm Echizen Ryoma'' Anna said ''nice to meet you Ryoma I'm Anna'' Yoh said ''Anna his the shaman I found him in time too'' Ryoma ask ''your sister senpai?'' Anna said ''no I'm his fiancee'' Ryoma shouts ''his what?''

Anna said ''oh you will understand in college'' Yoh said ''this can't be happening'' Amidamaru was even scared of Anna, Anna ask ''where's Ryoma's guardian ghost?'' Hoshimaru said ''is me I'm Hoshimaru'' Anna said ''samurai? Siliva has got to lost his mind''

Later that night Anna said ''I will be training Ryoma from now on'' Yoh said ''I don't think he can train yet his feverish when I left him'' Anna held Ryoma's head she said ''your a little warm eat your dinner and go to sleep'' Ryoma said ''I'm not that hungry anymore'' he left going to his bedroom.

Yoh explain Ryoma's growth and he finally master the basics unity and spirit control but his body didn't take the pressure and he got a fever Anna said ''you idoit you shouldn't had rush him in mastering the basics you should had took it slower his not a blooded shaman like you his just a kid!''

Yoh said ''Anna Zeke is going to kill him so must be prepare'' Anna said ''I don't care if your brother's here or not look at your youngling his sick you cause had pressure him'' Yoh said ''his used to it Anna trust me'' Anna said ''you think his good as you well his not I will train him from now on and that's final''

Anna enters Ryoma's room she said ''Ryoma please wake up for a while'' Ryoma slowly open his eyes he moarn ''I want to sleep already'' Anna said ''you have to intake your medicine kiddo'' Ryoma said ''I didn't eat anything yet I'm so dizzy'' Anna said ''is ok is safe'' Ryoma said ''I'm so tried''

Anna held Ryoma's forehead his very hot she place a wet towel on his forehead as she sing a lullaby soothing him to a deep slumber Hoshimaru watch Anna nurse his shaman he never seen his shaman in so much pain before especially when his very ill.

The next morning Ryoma skips school again is already noon by the time he woke up he panic cause he just miss morning practice but Anna said his skipping school his still warm but Ryoma still insist in going to school he has a math test today and a report in science, history and english.

Anna said ''I will ask your teacher to give you a make-up test so don't worry about losing your grades'' Ryoma begs Anna to let him go to school but Anna still refuse to so Ryoma gave up is pointless agruging with a girl who is older than him.

Anna spends the rest of the day doing chores Ryoma help her around the house and Ryoma discover Anna has great cookings but Anna doesn't want to admit it. Ryoma used this chance to study and do some shaman training even Anna books are hard to understand since written durning the ancient times.

Meanwhile in Seigaku Zeke begin to talk his plan to Eiji if they want to expose his brother he ask Eiji to meet him at the graveyard at midnight he his brother will be there for sure but after that he must bring him Ryoma.

After school Eiji lend Zeke to his brother's house Zeke can't enter since Yoh has placed a seal on the door but Eiji can still enter the door from the living room window they saw Ryoma sleeping on the sofa Eiji said ''no that's why ochibi is not in his house''

Zeke said ''looks like his sick my brother must had let him stay here still he recovers'' Zeke notice Anna is here she must had follow Yoh from the kingdom to look after Ryoma Zeke is indanger now knowing his sister-in-law is around.

Eiji ask ''who is she Zeke?'' Zeke said ''my sister-in-law my brother's fiancee'' Eiji ask ''are you guys too young for that?'' Zeke said ''is our parents' idea and is in shaman tradition to be engage at the age of 14 and be married after been held as shaman king'' Eiji had no idea what he just said.

Yoh came home by 7pm in time for dinner he had a meeting with a local blacksmith and told Ryoma he has a suprise gift for him, Anna said ''Yoh don't be a spoiler dear'' durning dinner Anna told Yoh that Ryoma is slowly getting better and he can go back to school in a few days.

But Yoh still worries about Ryoma knowing Zeke is in Seigaku and can attack him anytime but he told Ryoma that his team is getting worried about him Ryoma feels bad about worrying his teammates so much.

The next day Ryoma woke up early is already 8am so is must be english class back at school Hoshimaru and Amidamaru were in his room waiting for him to wake up his feeling much better now when Anna check his temperature is already normal.

She advise Ryoma not to train yet and should be careful but he can play tennis again Ryoma grab his racket and play tennis in the forest, he played till club hours in school he wonder if Inui made juice again he can image his teammates losing their lunch.

Later that afternoon Ryoma was by himself Anna went to buy something at the market and said to be back home in an hour while reading his tennis magazines the doorbell rang when Ryoma answer it, it was Eiji.

Eiji said ''ochibi I miss you!'' hugging his kohai like a doll Ryoma ask ''how you know I'm here senpai?'' Eiji said ''your family said your not home and I figure you would stay here'' Ryoma said ''but is impossible senpai'' Eiji said ''come play tennis with me and Oishi today''

Ryoma said ''no thank you I just recover from a really bad fever I want to rest more'' Eiji said ''relax ochibi is just a quick game'' Ryoma said ''no thank you senpai'' Eiji drags Ryoma away from the house Hoshimaru shouts ''Ryoma-sama!''

At the graveyard Ryoma ask ''why are we in a graveyard?'' a boy who looks like Yoh appaorch them he said ''looks like you brought me Ryoma'' Ryoma ask ''who are you?'' the boy said ''relax I'm a friend I just to take you to my kingdom and be my student''


	7. Chapter 7

Ryoma ask ''your student?'' Zeke said ''that's right you will be a stronger shaman than anyone if you accept the title as my student even better than my brother'' Ryoma felt a sharp pain in his body ''he said ''I haven't recover from my fever yet!'' Eiji said ''hang on ochibi!''

Hoshimaru rushes to his shaman he shouts ''young master don't do it!'' Zeke muttred ''a guardian ghost...'' Hoshimaru said ''that's Zeke his the person after you!'' a voice shouts ''Rapid Tempo Assault'' but Zeke avoids it he said ''you are here as well Len''

Len said ''I had followed Yoh here'' Zeke said ''that so what a shame'' Len said ''looks like that boy is a shaman'' Bason said ''his the shaman Siliva had told you master Len'' Zeke said ''yes he is and in fact his about to join me thanks to his senpai'' Ryoma was shock to learn Eiji had set him up.

Len protect Ryoma he said ''he belongs to Yoh you can't take him'' Zeke said ''without my brother your powerless'' a voice calls ''Ryoma!'' Zeke said ''looks like his here I will return...'' Zeke dissapears in the shadows, Ryoma fainted in Len's arms.

Yoh said ''Ryoma your ok!'' Len said ''his fine but I think his unwell'' carrying Ryoma bridal style Yoh ask ''your here as well Lenny?'' Len said '' yes I came here to help you the others will meet you at the kingdom'' Yoh ask ''what happen?'' Len said ''I will explain as soon we take him to a hospital''

At Yoh's house as Anna nurse Ryoma to health Len explains everything he had heard from Zeke Yoh was suprise to know that Ryoma almost had fell to Zeke's hands Len said ''his lucky his ghost had followed him and warn him before is too late'' Hoshimaru said ''I got worried when I learn he had left the house''

Yoh ask ''why he left?'' Hoshimaru said ''Eiji cause this he force Ryoma to come with him and lead him to Zeke'' Yoh punch Eiji and shouts ''you did this if it wasn't for you Ryoma was almost killed!'' Eiji said ''is all true but I didn't know his after ochibi I'm sorry'' Yoh shouts ''what kind of a senpai are you anyway risking your kohai to some-''

Anna said ''enough Yoh your going wake up Ryoma and all it matters is his safe and is back with us'' Len said ''she right for once'' Yoh said ''I can never trust you again Eiji now leave my house'' Eiji said ''I'm sorry Yoh'' Yoh said ''get out here!'' Eiji leaves with regrets in his face.

The next day in class Yoh sat next to Fuji, Zeke didn't show up he must be hiding from him, Fuji has his usual expersion in his face this only make Yoh want to know him more he said ''you have the same looks everyday Fuji'' Fuji said ''everyone's used to it'' Yoh ask ''do believe in ghost?''

Fuji said ''yeah I do I tend to scare people with ghost stories'' Yoh said ''well my family can contact with spirits I can contact ghost at the age of 5'' Fuji said ''that's cool you should join the spirit socialism club'' Yoh said ''finally a club for me to join in!''

later at lunch Eiji appoarch Fuji he ask ''can I eat with you?'' Fuji said ''sure Eiji'' Eiji notice Yoh and feels his guilt in his heart Yoh just gave a ''hn'' to Eiji which cause Eiji to feel scared Fuji ask ''are you mad at Eiji?'' Yoh said ''yes we argue yesterday'' Fuji ask ''about what?''

Yoh said ''nothing you should know I'm going to class see you later Fuji'' as Yoh leave Fuji ask Eiji what they fought about but Eiji didn't say a word, Yoh went to the music room he saw Tezuka singing a song (go to: **youtube(dot)****com/watch?v=cHmlysFQ8KY**) while playing the guitar Yoh enters the room he said ''is beautiful Tezuka-kun''

Upon seeing Yoh Tezuka said ''thanks but is a pity you heard that'' Yoh sat by the stonic man's side he ask ''why so Tezuka?'' Tezuka said ''is embarassing!'' Yoh said ''no is not Tezuka in fact is kinda romantic'' Tezuka just gave a ''hn'' Yoh ask ''do have a special someone out there?'' Tezuka said ''no...''

Yoh said ''oh is ok you will find her soon I like do even I hate her I still think she special'' Tezuka ask ''you have a girlfriend?'' Yoh said ''more like a finacee but my parents chose her is in our tradition that we must have a finacee at the age of 14'' Tezuka said ''tough luck Yoh there a lot of cute girls out there''

Yoh said ''yeah you made a point and I have to marry someone so insane'' Tezuka couldn't help laughing he actually feels sorry for Yoh he just hope his parents chose a good one Yoh said ''Ryoma won't go to school today his fever is getting worse'' Tezuka said ''I guess we will practice without him''

Yoh said ''and Eiji cause this as well no offense Tezuka but he had done something to hurt Ryoma'' Tezuka said ''tell me everything'' Yoh explains everything to Tezuka Yoh doesn't know how to explain about Ryoma been a shaman but he manage to pull it off.

After school Tezuka followed Yoh home he wants to see his kohai and hope that his ok when they arrive to Yoh's house Yoh lead Tezuka to Ryoma, Ana is nursing Ryoma at the living room Ryoma was fast asleep this only made Tezuka worried Yoh said ''Ryoma has a friend his club's buchou''

Anna bow and said ''I'm Kyoyama Anna I'm very please to meet you'' Tezuka bow back he said ''Tezuka Kunimitsu please to meet you too'' Yoh said ''she my finacee, Tezuka'' Tezuka bow again and said ''thank you for looking after my kohai'' Anna bow back and said ''is my duty to protect him as well me and my husband'' this statement made Yoh smile.

Tezuka went to Ryoma's bedside with deep worries just looking at Ryoma's peaceful slumber he ask ''is he doing ok?'' Ana shook her head she said ''I'm sorry but his having troubles his fever won't drop I done everything'' Tezuka place Ryoma's hand on his lap he said ''Echizen...''

Ryoma recongize that soft colth is a Seigaku tennis club jogging pants waking he saw Tezuka by his bedside he said ''Tezuka-buchou...'' forcing himself to sit up Tezuka said ''don't force yourself to get up is ok!'' Ryoma lay down again he doesn't want his captain to see him very weak.

Tezuka in a gentle voice said ''Yoh told me everything want happen I also know about Kikumaru don't worry I gave him a reasonable punishment'' Ryoma ask ''so you know?'' Tezuka ask ''you know about what?'' Ryoma look at Yoh and he shook his head Ryoma muttred ''oh...''

Anna said ''know that your kohai is a shaman'' Yoh shouts ''Anna!'' Anna said ''I trust him Yoh his Ryoma's captain after all'' Tezuka ask ''a what?'' Anna said ''a shaman...'' Tezuka said ''please tell I heard that right'' Yoh said ''is true your kohai is a shaman and his chosen to aid my team'' Tezuka ask ''what is a shaman?''

Anna said ''shaman are people who can see ghost and contact them and use them to battle by conecting their souls in the same body'' Tezuka said ''so Echizen can see ghost great first Eiji now my kohai'' Ryoma said ''is true Tezuka-buchou'' Anna said ''what about you meet Hoshimaru''

Ryoma said ''he can't see ghost he doesn't know Amidamaru is behind Yoh-senpai'' Anna said ''you need to believe in ghost to see one'' Yoh said ''I got this one...'' Yoh tap Tezuka's left shoulder which the stonic man to almost trip Tezuka said ''hey watch it I have an injury on that shoulder'' rubing his shoulder.

He saw a samurai spirit next to Ryoma he shouts ''a ghost!'' Ryoma was shock by his reaction he can see Hoshimaru, Ryoma said ''relax his my guardian ghost this is Hoshimaru'' Hoshimaru said ''nice to meet you at last Tezuka-san'' Tezuka ask ''you know me?''

Hoshimaru said ''yes young master told me about you I want to appear myself but I was waiting till Ryoma-sama's recover'' Tezuka said ''well thanks for guarding my kohai'' Anna ask ''what you do Yoh?'' Yoh said ''simple I open his 6th sense by taping my Furuyou on him'' Anna punch Yoh's guts she shouts ''you baka!''

Yoh said ''but at least we have an ally now and we entrust Ryoma's safety to him'' Anna said ''you may have a point'' Ryoma ask ''why you guys brough Tezuka-buchou here anyway?'' Yoh said ''to visit you apparently my loud mouth finacee told him everything'' Anna punch Yoh's guts again.

Tezuka said ''I was getting worried about you, you haven't shown up in a week now and the team misses you'' Ryoma shed tears he said ''I miss you guys too'' Tezuka whipes his away he said ''is ok don't cry...'' Ryoma eyes start to feel heavy Tezuka gentlety said ''go back to sleep'' patted his face as Ryoma fell asleep.

Tezuka prepare to leave he said ''thanks for telling me everything at least now I know that Eiji wasn't lying but your secret is safe with me'' Yoh said ''thanks Tezuka but keep Eiji out of this I can sense trouble'' Tezuka said ''sure but if Echizen ask tell I had left'' Yoh said ''sure'' Tezuka leave looking at Ryoma with a smile.

The next day durning Ryoma's fever seem to got better Anna place an ice pack on his forehead Yoh went to Seigaku while Len stay to guard everyone but like usual Yoh will come home early later that day Yoh came home with a cat Anna said ''no pets Yoh ok expect Amidamaru and Bason'' Amidamaru said ''that's not nice!''

Yoh said ''is Ryoma's is a suprise to cheer him up'' Yoh appoarch Ryoma who is outside staring at the sky he said ''hey Ryoma I got you a suprise'' Ryoma ask ''what is it?'' a himalayan cat jump off Yoh's bag and into Ryoma's arms Ryoma cheers ''Karupin!'' he happily hug his cat he said ''I miss you girl!''

Yoh said ''I ask Tezuka about it and knowing you love your cat so I brought her here and looks like she misses you'' Karupin said ''myew...'' Ryoma said ''I miss you too Karupin I hope Yoh-senpai brought your toys'' Yoh said ''yep which was not so easy'' Ryoma said ''but thank you senpai''

Ryoma play with his cat while Yoh read Votles V manga Len arrive from training he saw Ryoma awake can playing with a cat he appoarch and said ''looks like your doing better now'' Ryoma look at Len he said ''your that guy who saved me from Zeke'' Len said ''yes that was me''

Ryoma said ''I never got your name'' Len said ''I'm Tao Len I'm from the Tao family a friend of Yoh'' Ryoma said ''I'm Echizen Ryoma thanks for saving my life'' Len said ''is my pelsure your the shaman who will save us I must protect you'' Bason said ''and I'm Bason Len's guardian ghost''

Ryoma said ''nice to meet you Bason'' Len said ''Bason I was about to introduce you to the boy'' Anna appoarch them she said ''they you guys dinner's ready and Len is your turn do the dishes'' Len said ''no fair is Yoh's turn today'' Anna said ''his going to do a search out before we return to the kingdom''

After dinner Ryoma said ''Len is alright I will do the dishes today you should rest'' Len said ''why thank you Ryoma but is ok your still sick go to bed'' Anna said ''yeah sweetie go to sleep come now'' Anna kiss his Ryoma she said ''night, night sweetheart'' Ryoma said ''kay...''

The next day Ryoma woke up feeling much better at least enough for him to back to school Horio ask ''what happen to you Echizen?'' Ryoma said ''I gave a flu but I'm ok now'' Horio said ''Fuji-senpai wants to see you later school'' Ryoma wonder what Fuji wants from him.

After school Fuji take Ryoma to his house Yumiko greet them both they went Yumiko's room Fuji ask ''why we need Echizen again?'' Yumiko said ''cause I want to see you play him and I see his friend'' Ryoma was shock Yumiko can see Hoshimaru.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna shouts ''YOU LOST RYOMA!'' Yoh said ''relax his with Fuji I think there going to play tennis today'' Anna said ''well you better get him back or else I'm turning you to a tennis racket'' Yoh ask ''isn't that against the rules'' Amidamaru said ''it is now'' Yoh said''but are spouse to find him Amidamaru we don't even know where Fuji lives''

Amidamaru said ''well is better than dealing with Anna'' Yoh said ''I agree with you!'' Anna said ''before you go you and Ryoma better do some shopping and pack your things were leaving we need to go back now is not safe here anymore''

Fuji's house...

Ryoma said ''no way you can see Hoshimaru'' Yumiko said ''of course...'' Fuji said ''I been sensing his presents since Yoh became my classmate I can't see ghost but I can sense their energy whenever is good nor evil'' Yumiko said ''but like I said once you have contact with one you can see them like me''

Ryoma said ''you staying you already have contact with ghost'' Yumiko said ''I can see ghost since I was young but since Syuusuke is younger than me he only sense them'' Yoh shouts ''Hey Fuji you home I need Ryoma back now!'' Amidamaru said ''your lucky Tezuka know his address'' Fuji muttred ''curse you Tezuka''

Ryoma said ''Asakura-senpai!'' Yoh said ''so where you are kiddo come let's head back Anna is looking for you'' Ryoma said ''funny is not even dinner time yet'' Yoh said ''oh by the way we need to buy things before we head back'' Ryoma said ''alright bye Fuji-senpai!''

Yoh's house...

Anna shouts ''Yoh I can't believe you lost Ryoma like that he couldn't been hurt as punishment your doing the dishes with no help!'' Anna hug Ryoma she said ''come sweetie let's get wash up then we can pack up ok'' Ryoma said ''alright I need a nap''

Late that night...

Ryoma went inside Yoh's room he said ''Asakura-senpai...'' Yoh woke up he ask ''why aren't you sleeping yet Ryoma?'' Ryoma went inside he said ''I can't sleep I help wondering why were leaving'' Yoh said ''you will know by morning but were going to the shaman kingdom''

Ryoma ask ''where's that?'' Yoh said ''is in another world where shaman like me exist and spirits roam around freely where joing my team in the Shaman Tournament'' Ryoma ask ''you guys have tournaments?'' Yoh said ''yep it come once every 500 years a shaman king can do anything even enternal life''

Ryoma said ''so cool is even better than Nationals!'' Yoh said ''yep but once I'm shaman king be a heir ok'' Ryoma said ''you bet ya!'' Anna said ''isn't a bit late for bedtime stories Yoh'' Yoh said ''Anna well Ryoma can't sleep so I told him a stories'' Anna said ''but you shouldn't leak that info that was Siliva's job''

Yoh said ''sorry...'' Anna said ''now go to sleep or you will clean the house once we get there'' Ryoma said ''she worse than Tezuka...'' Yoh said ''well you should say goodbye to your senpais in the morning and about Tezuka I will explain things and tell them your going overseas for a while''

Ryoma said ''I guess I'm telling them that going back to America for a while'' Yoh said ''Ryoma instead of you going back to your room stay with me is ok'' Yoh made room for Ryoma in his sleeping bag making sure his comfortable Yoh ask ''is it ok?'' Ryoma said ''yeah...night senpai'' Yoh said ''night little buddy sweet dreams''


End file.
